Eclipse de Sangue
by The.Lady.Of.Many.Names
Summary: Ansiava pela lua no céu e pela Luna da terra, uivaria para as duas e cobriria o branco da mundana tão perfeitamente em vermelho quanto o luminar se manchava em noite de eclipse total. NON-CON. Escrita para o IV Challenge NC17 do Marauder s Map. 1  Lugar!


**Alertas: **NON-CON, NC-17, violência, sangue.

**N.A.: **Infelizmente não consegui dedicar tanto tempo quanto eu gostaria na fic, então é possível que eu tenha deixado algo passar. Quem sabe depois eu reescreva ou continue a história de alguma maneira? /think

Escrita para o **IV Challenge NC17 **do **Marauder´s Map** mestrado pela **Fla. Doomsday**. 1° Lugar =DDDD

* * *

><p>Fenrir corria, a despeito de cada relance de luz solar que quase cegava-o quando refletida na pele branca e nos cabelos dourados da garota que debilmente tentava fugir dele, correndo e aparatando em pequenas distâncias logo à frente. A cor do sangue contrastava com as cores dela, assim como o cheiro férreo se destacava entre o aroma serenado da mata úmida. Era o rastro perfeito, mais inebriante do que a imagem do desespero que se formava nos enormes olhos azuis cada vez que ela olhava para trás. Presenciara a guerra, a morte do símbolo de suas crenças, a caça aos ditos impuros e traidores de sangue, a derrota; e desde então fugia e se embrenhava cada vez mais na floresta fechada, imaginando encontrar entre os animais e as criaturas selvagens a compaixão e o equilíbrio rompido no mundo bruxo - e tão em breve no mundo trouxa. Ledo engano.<p>

O lobisomem não se importava com tais conseqüências da vitória de Voldemort, em verdade, apenas regozijava-se da liberdade conquistada para banhar a terra com o sangue de todos que não estavam do lado vitorioso e ainda resistiam. Os que escapavam dos obtusos Snatchers ou dos Death Eaters imbecis, acabavam como aquela garota deliciosa dançando em agonia na sua frente, tão branca, tão frágil, com ferimentos que expunham a carne da forma tão bela, emanando o cheiro que tinha o poder de lhe roubar completamente a razão. Tinha que descobrir qual bruxo havia feito aquilo com a menina, deveria agradecê-lo pessoalmente.

Poderia alcançá-la com facilidade, sim, poderia agarrá-la em um salto ou simplesmente aparatar por trás daquele corpo tenro, prendê-la em seus braços e enterrar-se nos cabelos onde o suor se acumulava maravilhosamente, enfiar-se na pele e abri-la ainda mais para o vermelho. No entanto, ver o desespero crescendo em forma de lágrimas a molhar o rosto de boneca, em tropeços e em soluços agoniados, ah... Fazia valer a pena cada avanço, cada galho quebrado sob seus pés. Era um pequeno jogo lúdico para Fenrir e seus sentidos lupinos, saber de cada descompasso da respiração, cada gota de suor que escorria pelo medo. Repentinamente ela mudou a rota e conseguiu fugir de sua visão, tornando a brincadeira mais interessante e torpe ao mesmo tempo. Pronta ou não, ele iria, e não contaria até dez para encontrá-la.

Como desejava que a lua estivesse alta naquele momento, a adrenalina corria em suas veias e sentia-se tão bestial que seria capaz de andar de quatro atrás da menina nomeada pelo astro celeste. Ansiava pela lua no céu e pela Luna da terra, uivaria para as duas e cobriria o branco da mundana tão perfeitamente em vermelho quanto o luminar se manchava em noite de eclipse total. Percorreu as árvores em ziguezague apenas para confundi-la, dar a ela a sensação falsa de paz, o engodo de achar que conseguira despistá-lo. Seu pequeno coração aos pulos poderia ser ouvido por sua audição poderosa, assim como o ar entrando e saindo tão dolorosamente rápido em seus pulmões; o hálito adocicado da jovem misturando-se ao apetitoso sangue. Seria sua, seu pequeno souvenir pela vitória do Lord, dentre tantos outros que os espólios de guerra lhe garantiriam.

Estava ciente que ela se movia pelas suas costas, talvez esperando que algo, alguém ou alguma criatura a salvasse da mesma maneira em que fora salva na mansão dos Malfoy. Não sabia que o destino a encontraria de qualquer maneira e que o lobisomem talvez fosse muito mais benevolente com ela do que um bando de Death Eaters desocupados. Encaminhou-se para a esquerda, ela passou para a sua direita; olhou em sua direção, ela já estava oculta novamente por um grosso tronco de árvore. Sorriu malicioso e cerrou os olhos, observando que a árvore assumia uma coloração alaranjada de sol poente. Andou até ela em calma forjada, Luna desatou a correr até se esconder na sexta árvore além. Fenrir permitiu que ela ganhasse todo o tempo que quisesse com aquele jogo débil até estar tão cansada e fraca que seria obrigada a estancar em algum lugar, e quando isso aconteceu a floresta já assumia um tom azulado.

A menina estava encolhida sob a raiz de uma árvore magistral, tão imprudentemente escondida que bastou Fenrir agachar-se para vislumbrar um assustado olho azul a observá-lo em suspense.

- Pensou que poderia se esconder de mim, delícia?

A voz soou como um rosnado grave e pareceu retumbar dentro do esconderijo dela, trazendo-lhe o asqueroso cheiro de podridão do hálito do lobisomem. Luna não respondeu, apenas se encolheu ainda mais tentando escapar quando a mão enorme dele adentrou e inevitavelmente se agarrou em seu braço, puxando-a violentamente para fora e sem se importar em enterrar as unhas imundas na sua carne ou deixá-la toda arranhada ao arrastar seu corpo pela passagem estreita da raiz. Quando sua pequena lua terrestre foi completamente revelada para ele, Fenrir abriu um sorriso enorme e torto e então agarrou-a pelo pescoço para erguê-la e prensar seu corpo contra a árvore. Queria sentir a maciez irresistível de sua pele, o cheiro maravilhoso tão de perto, admirar com um desejo insano o rosto arredondado e delicado de porcelana. Era quase tão apetitosa quanto uma criança; seus olhos quase tão ingênuos e o nojo em seu rosto quase tão sincero e espontâneo quanto os de uma infanta sem malícias.

- Por que você faz isso? - ela ousou questionar, ainda que mantivesse a voz baixa e estranhamente distante. - Vocês já venceram a guerra, meus amigos já estão mortos, por que não faz com que eu me junte a eles de uma vez?

- Porque é a minha natureza, lua... - ele murmurou roucamente antes de lamber o rosto perfeito, sentindo o gosto doce da pele dela misturado com o sal de suas lágrimas secas.

Ela não evitou choramingar de asco, fechando os olhos e tentando não sentir o cheiro podre da saliva que tomava sua pele e fazia-a gelar quando ele se afastou e voltou a olhar para ela, como se a avaliasse, a medisse. Não fizera aquilo por tempo suficiente enquanto a perseguia incansável dentro da mata? De impulso o lobisomem atirou-a sobre os galhos partidos e as folhas secas ao chão, jogando-se por cima dela de maneira animalesca e prendendo-a sob o corpo grande e fétido. Luna mantinha os olhos fechados, tentava pensar em algo que a tirasse dali, ou no mínimo a fizesse não sentir as mãos como garras rasgando suas roupas, fixando-se em seus seios diminutos, puxando-os como se quisesse desprendê-los de seu peito. Que desprendesse seu coração junto com eles, pois havia sido completamente sincera com ele e desejava, sim, estar morta, estar com seus amigos e longe daquela besta terrível que agora puxava suas pernas para cima apenas para sentir melhor o cheiro de sua carne aberta por um corte.

Dor.

Grito.

A voz suave da menina assumindo tal altura em agonia foi o suficiente para Fenrir desenterrar os dentes de sua pele branca, o sangue delicioso escorrendo por sua boca e acumulando-se nos pêlos de sua face demoníaca, a libido aumentando mais e mais conforme as lágrimas voltavam a inundar a face perfeita de sua lua. O ímpeto o fez terminar de rasgar suas roupas, e enterrar-se impiedosamente nos pêlos dourados de seu sexo assim que os avistou. Luna tentou se debater, tentou fugir, se arrastar pela terra ou se agarrar em algo que a puxasse para longe dali, porém o peso do corpo dele sobre ela não a permitia. O lobisomem enfiava e estocava com violência a carne apertada e agora ensangüentada do interior virgem da garota, regozijava, exultava sobre a lua dominada por ele e cada vez mais vermelha. Eclipsaria com ela até não poder mais.

Agonia.

Desespero.

A única fuga que ela podia fazer era para o interior de sua mente, Luna esforçava-se para se lembrar de coisas boas, sensações agradáveis; agarrava-se em sorrisos passados e sentimentos esquecidos, tantas coisas que se quebraram, esmoreceram e jamais retornariam. Pensava em como ela jamais tornaria a se sentir protegida por amuletos, ou ameaçada por seres invisíveis e fantásticos. Não havia lugar naquela terrível realidade para a fantasia. Por um momento sua mente a traiu e ela sentiu algo terrivelmente imundo a assolá-la por dentro, algum prazer profano, algo que ela renegava desesperadamente. Abriu os olhos e se deparou com o olhar insano da besta. Viu além, e em choque percebeu a lua cheia que se erguia sobre ele.

A perspectiva se tornou tão horrível que Luna sentiu todos os pensamentos e sensações esvaírem-se dela e então passou a não sentir mais nada.

Fenrir, pelo contrário, sentiu aquela energia bestial a correr por suas veias, irrigar cada pedaço de sua carne por dentro e transmutá-la na forma que mais lhe agradava, aquilo que ele era por dentro, sem escrúpulos, sem limites. Arfando viu suas mãos gradualmente se tornando patas, o homem gradualmente se tornando animal, e o urro que saiu de seus pulmões aos poucos se tornou um uivo que retumbou por toda a floresta. Seus sentidos eram outros, seus pensamentos, nulos; e assim ele percebeu novamente a presença da garota que cheirava tão bem a sangue e carne-viva. Encarou os olhos azuis estalados e vidrados, rosnou de leve, porém sem sentir nenhuma ameaça além do medo. Uivou novamente, o mais alto que pôde, apenas para se deliciar em sentir o medo aflorar e crescer mais uma vez, ainda que a menina permanecesse catatônica.

Tomou impulso e pulou sobre o corpo branco dela, logo tingindo-o completamente de vermelho.

.

Luna despertou sem saber onde estava, ou o motivo de ainda estar viva. Todo o seu corpo doía e todas as suas lembranças pareciam ter sido apagadas de sua mente. Vagamente sabia que seu nome era o mesmo do luminar noturno e que algo estava terrivelmente errado, mas não sabia o quê. Olhou para baixo e viu seu corpo imundo em terra e sangue seco, várias feridas e cortes que se fechavam debilmente e a sensação de não poder se mover nem um milímetro, como se toda a sua carne estivesse traumatizada. Seu coração também, ela só não sabia o motivo.

De repente sentiu uma presença se aproximar por trás, não ousou olhar, apenas deixou-se ser lambida por uma língua áspera, cobrindo seu corpo de saliva fétida e estranhamente limpando-a tal qual um cachorro faria com um filhote. Estranho. O homem coberto de pêlos se postou sobre ela e os olhos animalescos fixaram-se com algum orgulho nos seus, como se sentisse alguma felicidade mórbida por ela estar viva. A língua dele voltou a lambê-la, dessa vez no rosto, e ela já não sabia mais se deveria sentir asco ou prazer com aquilo. Não sentia nada.

- Você é minha, agora... Minha lua... Tudo vai ficar bem, criança. - ele falou num rosnado seguro, poderoso.

E Luna confiou nele, pois já não havia mais nada em que confiar.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**What goes around comes around =***


End file.
